militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
58th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade (United States)
|type= Battlefield surveillance brigade |size=Brigade |command_structure= Maryland Army National Guard |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= Iraq Campaign |notable_commanders=John M. Palmer (World War I) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Distinctive unit insignia }} The 58th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade is a battlefield surveillance brigade of the United States Army National Guard in Maryland. It is being largely formed from the personnel and equipment of the 58th Infantry Brigade Combat Team and officially stood up in its new configuration on 1 September 2010. History The 58th Infantry Brigade Combat Team was one of the primary units of the Maryland Army National Guard. It consisted of an infantry brigade combat team (IBCT) format of two infantry battalions, one light cavalry squadron, one towed artillery battalion, a brigade support battalion and a special troops battalion. It deployed overseas for combat service in the Iraq theater during the War on Terror in 2007. This is the brigade's first combat deployment, although some of its subordinate units served in prior wars. The unit was originally organized in 1917 as one of the 29th Infantry Division's two infantry brigades, and originally consisted of the 115th Infantry Regiment (Maryland) and 116th Infantry Regiment (Virginia). In 1963, the Brigade was revived as the 3rd Brigade, 29th Infantry Division. In 1968, it was redesignated as the 3rd Brigade, 28th Infantry Division when the 29th Infantry Division was inactivated. In 1976, it was disassociated from the 28th Infantry Division and reorganized as the 58th Infantry Brigade (Separate). When the 29th Infantry Division reactivated in 1985, the brigade again assumed the "3rd Brigade" designation. It maintained this designation until 2006, when it was redesignated as part of its transformation into a modular brigade. By FY 2007, as part of the overall shift to "more tooth, less tail," Army National Guard brigades are planned to be reorganized to form 34 brigade units following the modular design of the Active Army. The brigade headquarters is based in Towson, MD., with major subordinate units headquartered Dundalk, MD.; Annapolis, MD.; Hagerstown, MD.; Easton, MD.; and Ellicott City, MD. Order of battle 58th Infantry Brigade *1st Battalion, 175th Infantry Regiment (Reassigned to the 2d BCT, 28th Infantry Division, PA ARNG) *2nd Battalion, 200th Infantry Regiment (NM ARNG)(No longer part of the brigade) *1st Squadron, 158th Cavalry Regiment (RSTA) http://www.ng.mil/news/archives/2009/05/050409-Range.aspx?src=rss *2nd Battalion, 110th Field Artillery Regiment (Inactivated in late 2008; insignia redesignated for the 110th Information Operations Battalion)http://www.ng.mil/news/archives/2008/11/110708-artillery.aspx?src=rss http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7202 *729th Brigade Support Battalion (Inactivated 2009)http://www.md.ngb.army.mil/absolutenm/templates/?a=307 *Special Troops Battalion, 58th Brigade Combat Team (inactivated 2009) 58th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade *Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) *1st Squadron, 158th Cavalry Regiment http://www.ng.mil/news/archives/2009/05/050409-Range.aspx?src=rss *325th Military Intelligence Battalion (USAR), Hartford, CT http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=6201 *729th Support Company *629th Signal Company (Network Support) National Guard Battlefield Surveillance Brigades 1–158th Cavalry Regiment includes Troop C (LRS), which previously existed under the designation 129th Infantry Detachment (LRS) and Company E (LRS), 629th Military Intelligence Battalion when the LRS unit was under the 29th Infantry Division. Troop C is the only Airborne unit within the 58th BfSB. References *The Institute of Heraldry: 58th Infantry brigade Combat Team *Globalsecurity.org: 58th Infantry Brigade Combat Team National Guard Battlefield Surveillance Brigades 058 058 058 058